Happily Ever After
by IrishPrincess92
Summary: Set in the future. Oliver asks Felicity a really important question. Which leads them to their happily ever after (MAJOR FLUFF INSIDE) Established Olicity
1. An Important Question

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ARROW**

**Author's Note: This is my first Arrow fanfiction so please be gentle. I was a big fan of the Oliver/Chloe pairing on Smallville. I love to cheer for the non-comic canon couple and I love the chemistry between Felicity and Oliver on the show. **

**Warning: THIS STORY IS AN AU AFTER SEASON 1 and THIS STORY IS SERIOUSLY FLUFFY**

**Some Things to Know: Everything for the first season happened. Half the Glades still fell, Tommy survived. At the start of this story, Oliver and Felicity are in an established relationship, you'll see more below. **

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**An Important Question**

Oliver checked his watch when he heard the front door open. "Felicity?" He called out.

"Mmm. What smells so good?" Felicity answered back. Her voice got closer as she walked towards the kitchen. Felicity kicked off her shoes at the entrance way to the kitchen.

"That would be my lasagna cooking." Felicity rose up to her toes to press a kiss to his cheek.

"Thanks for making dinner."

"No problem. Phillip and Aurora are running around out back. I'm sure they'd love a hello from their mommy."

"You sure you don't need help?"

"Got it covered." Felicity kissed Oliver on the lips before slipping out the back door. "Phillip! Aurora! Come here." Felicity smiled when her two Caviler King Charles Spaniels come bounding towards her. The two, one-year old puppies were a gift from Oliver when they moved into their own house from the mansion. "How's mama's babies? Give mama a kiss." Named after Felicity's favorite Disney princess and prince. Phillip licked her face and Felicity giggled. "Where's your ball?" Aurora ran over to her bucket. When Aurora dumped the ball in her hand, Felicity petted the dog on the head. "Sit…down." Felicity threw the ball. "Stay." Aurora's tail thumped as her eyes shifted from Felicity to the ball and back. "Wait for it…go get it." Aurora was up and across the yard, while Felicity laughed. Phillip was content to lay at Felicity's feet. 5 minutes later, Oliver yelled from inside the house.

"Dinner's ready."

"Come on guys." Felicity and the dogs walked into the house. "Mmm…smells even better out of the oven."

"I try." Oliver shot his dimples at her. Felicity took a seat at the table and Phillip and Aurora laid by her side. Oliver put Felicity's plate down in front of her.

"You keep feeding me like this and I'm gonna be as big as a house."

"But you'll still be beautiful."

"You are such a cheese ball." Felicity threw her napkin at him. The couple ate in silence, just enjoying each other's company. "I got it." Felicity said when Oliver started to take the plate. "You cooked, I'll clean." Felicity went into the kitchen. She was standing by the sink when she felt arms wrap around her waist. "I'm trying to wash dishes."

"Leave 'em." Oliver whispered into her ear. Felicity's eyes drifted close involuntarily at the huskiness in Oliver's voice.

"Oliver…"

"Come on I haven't seen you all day." Oliver let his lips drift over the skin of her neck.

"You see me all day, every day. Are you tired of me yet?" Felicity teased. Oliver pressed his lips to the dip behind her ear.

"Never." He whispered into her ear. He knew he won when she let out a moan and turned to face him.

"Screw the dishes." Felicity said as she pulled Oliver's head down for a kiss.

"I'd rather screw you." Felicity laughed when Oliver lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his hip, locking her feet together above his ass. Walking three steps, he sat her down on the counter. Oliver pulled her shirt over her head.

"Here?"

"Are you expecting anyone?"

"No."

"Then yeah, here." Felicity reached for the hem of his shirt to pull it over his head.

Arrow- - -Olicity- - -Arrow

Felicity woke up the next morning when she went to roll into Oliver and found an empty bed. Raising her head from her pillows, Felicity listened but didn't hear the shower running. A blue sticky on Oliver's pillow caught her eye:

_You were sleeping and didn't want to wake you. Took the dogs and we went to get breakfast._

_Love, Oliver._

Felicity smiled and sat up in the bed. Her eyebrows crinkled together when she noticed one of her Precious Moments dolls on the floor. She had started collecting them when she was young. Her dad getting her one for every major event in her life. Felicity shuffled off the bed and leaned down to pick it up. She smiled when she realized what it was that she held in her hands.

_**Flashback:**_

_Felicity paced back and forth in her bedroom. Her bed was full of clothes, shoes everywhere and it looked like her jewelry box exploded. She should have really seen this coming. The sexual tension was brewing between them since the Undertaking and Tommy's near death experience. It all came to a head while Oliver was training Felicity. It was like the dam broke and suddenly clothes were flying everywhere. Felicity had to stop that train of thought._

"_Would you just pick something already?" Thea asked as she sat on Felicity's bed._

"_I can't, I'm nervous."_

"_Why? You've known Oliver for over a year."_

"_As friends. This is something totally different. What if all we have is amazing sex. Like…really amazing sex. I mean hottest, amazing, oh-god, can't feel my toes…"_

"_Ok stop, that's my brother and I don't want to hear anymore."_

"_What if we're no good in a relationship? We could be ruining our friendship."  
"In case you haven't noticed, the two of you have been in a relationship for a while. You two are just catching up." Thea said. She stood up from the bed. "Now, sit down so I can do your hair before my brother arrives."_

"_Thanks." Felicity said before sitting down. 30 minutes later, there was a knock at the door._

"_You finish getting ready and I'll let my brother in." Thea went over to the door. Oliver was surprised to see his sister on the other side._

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Helping Felicity get ready. I like her Oliver…a lot. So, if you screw this up, I'm keeping her and getting rid of you."_

"_Thanks for the vote of confidence." Oliver remarked dryly as Thea gathered up her coat. "How are you getting home?"_

"_Roy is at the coffee shop down the street."_

"_Ok. Be safe." Thea kissed her brother's cheek._

"_Have fun." Thea said. She turned in the direction of Felicity's room. "I'm leaving. Have a good time."_

"_Thanks." Felicity yelled back._

"_Call me tomorrow and we'll do lunch."_

"_I will." Thea shot a smile to Oliver and then left. Oliver made sure she was in the elevator before shutting the door._

"_I'm all ready to go." Felicity said. Oliver turned around and smiled._

"_You look beautiful."_

"_Thanks." Felicity blushed. Oliver walked over and handed her the box. "What's this?"_

"_Open it." Oliver said. Felicity tore open the box to discover the figurine. "I know that your Precious Moments dolls all have important meanings. So I figured this is going to be one of the big moments in our life together." Oliver said stuffing his hands in his pockets. Felicity ran a hand over the figurine of a couple on a motorcycle._

"_I love it. Thank you."_

"_You're welcome." Felicity leaned up to give him a kiss._

_**End of Flashback:**_

Felicity opened the bedroom door to find out why her figurines were on the floor. But she stopped short at the sight of the little Santa Clause that Oliver bought for her their first Christmas. Picking him up, Felicity walked down the hallway and at the top of the stairs was one of Felicity's favorite figurines Oliver ever gave her.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Are you ready yet?" Oliver yelled from the living room of Felicity's apartment._

"_Almost. You know it takes time to look good."_

"_You don't need all that makeup on. You look beautiful without it."_

"_A year later and you're still trying to earn brownie points."_

"_Did it work?"  
"Maybe. Guess we'll find out at the end of the night." Felicity said sounding closer. Oliver turned around and saw her standing there in a beautiful __**green **__dress._

"_Wow."_

"_See. Told you it would be worth it." Oliver held out his hand for Felicity to take. He pulled her gently towards him._

"_You look amazing. Happy anniversary."_

"_Happy anniversary." Felicity framed his face with her hands. "I love you."_

"_Love you too." Oliver brushed his nose across hers before kissing her lips. "I got something for you."_

"_Really?" Felicity's face broke out in a smile. "I got you something too."_

"_Mine first." Oliver pulled away from her and walked over to the cabinet. After moving some movies around, Oliver revealed a wrapped box._

"_So that's where it was hiding."_

"_You do not know how hard it was to keep this from you." Oliver gave her the wrapped present. "Open it."_

"_Ok." Felicity pulled back the paper to reveal a cardboard box. Lifting up the top, Felicity delicately pulled out a wrapped figurine. "Oh Oliver." There was a man and woman holding hands with a '1' in a heart at the bottom. "It's beautiful. Thank you I love it."_

_**End of Flashback:**_

Halfway down the stairs was a Valentine's Day figurine of a boy holding a heart with a lock it in. Felicity fondly remembered Oliver telling her she had the key to his heart. Then taped to the bottom had been the key to nothing. Oliver's reasoning was that he wanted to move into together. Felicity finished the walk down the stairs and turned and went into the kitchen. Sitting on the counter next to the coffee pot was another of Felicity's figurines and a note. Placing the other four on the counter, Felicity picked up the note first.

_Felicity,_

_Bet your wondering why I've laid out this trip down our love story. If you've followed in order, you should be standing in front of a globe I got you when we moved in – OQ_

Felicity smiled as she ran a finger over the cool glass of the globe. With a Wizard of Oz theme, the bottom said 'home is where the heart is'. Oliver had it lying causally on the empty mantle over the fire place when they were moving in to the house. Felicity noticed there were green arrows leading out of the kitchen and into the living room. She followed them till she was in the living room. The green arrows lead her to the same mantle. Which now held a Cinderella figurine. Felicity shook her head but smiled. She often told Oliver she felt like Cinderella when he was around. Felicity saw there was another note resting against it.

_Felicity,_

_Meeting you was one of the greatest moments of my life. I know that we've had our ups and downs before, and like all couples, we'll go through more. But I want to meet every obstacle with you and face ever challenge with you by my side. I have one more surprise for you. It's out on the back porch._

_ Love, Oliver_

Felicity put the note back on the mantle. She headed towards the backdoor with a giant smile spread across her face. Felicity was giddy as she opened the door. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of the back deck. Candles and rose petals littered the floor, creating a path. Felicity followed the path up till she meets Oliver's eyes; he was standing there waiting for her with both dogs at his side.

"Oliver. What is all this?"

"Come here." He held out a hand for her. Felicity walked over to him. "Felicity… I love you. Even if I don't say it often. I am so thankful that I brought that laptop to you. I didn't know just how much you would change my life. I'm so glad you decided I was worthy enough to stick around. These past five years have been amazing, with the last four being able to love you. You make my world brighter. You give me a reason to come home every night. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Making babies and growing old together. I want to make memories with you and buy you figurines for each one. So what do you say, Felicity? Will you marry me?" Oliver knelt at her feet, holding out the newest Precious Moments figurine. A boy on one knee, much like Oliver, holding a velvet box with a diamond ring inside.

"Oh my god."

"Is that a yes?"

"Is there any other answer?"

"Felicity." Oliver growled.

"Yes. I love you, Oliver. I'd love to marry you." Oliver stood up, kissing her. Taking the ring from the box, Oliver slid it onto her finger.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Felicity squealed when Oliver scooped her up, throwing her over his shoulder. "Where are we going?"

"To celebrate." Phillip and Aurora barked when Oliver shut the door with his foot.

"I like the way you think husband." Felicity said as Oliver laid her down on the bed.

"Mmm, good thing we think alike, wife."

* * *

**Please let me know what you think. Shoot me a quick review. I love to hear from everyone, even if you don't like, everyone is entitled to their opinion and I love constructive ****criticism.**

**IrishPrincess92**


	2. Telling Everyone

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ARROW**

**AN: I want to thank everyone for all the review and favorites and alerts. This is probably one of the most welcoming fandoms I have ever done. :) I'm so glad everyone liked the first the chapter. So, before you read the second chapter I just want to let everyone know. If you have any questions about events that happened before my story is set, please inbox me. This is a fluff to the max story, so I won't be dealing a lot with the drama of their past unless it's needed for the story. :) I hope you enjoy chapter 2...**

* * *

**Telling Everyone**

Felicity stretched her arms above her head as the sunlight poured through the open blinds. Felicity smiled when her hand come into view. The beautiful claddagh ring with a diamond in the center. Felicity turned to her side, letting her hand rest on Oliver's chest. Her left hand gently traced over his Bratva tattoo on his chest. She jumped when Oliver's hand suddenly covered hers. Felicity looked up to see his blue eyes now open.

"Morning." His sleep roughened voice caused Felicity to shiver.

"Good morning." Felicity leaned down to kiss him. She placed a hand on the stubble covering his cheeks.

"Where are you going?" Oliver asked when she pulled back.

"I have to call Thea, Laurel and Carly." Felicity tried to leave the bed. "Stop." Oliver kept his lips attached to her neck.

"Still want to celebrate." Oliver mumbled against her skin. Felicity was just about to give in when both their cell phones rang. Felicity sighed against Oliver's mouth.

"You have to get that." Felicity rolled away and grabbed her own phone. After the Undertaking, Felicity became Oliver's executive assistant much to her annoyance. Till they completed Oliver's list. While Oliver continued to be the Green Arrow, Felicity moved back down to the IT floor and was VP of Research and Design.

"Who called you?" Oliver asked when she hung up.

"Work. One of the new prototypes are malfunctioning."

"Are you going in?"

Felicity dropped her phone to her bedside table. "I was promised more celebrating."

Arrow- - -Olicity- - -Arrow

"Can we meet from lunch today? Bring Roy with you." Felicity said into her phone a few hours later. She looked up from her desk when a shadow feel across her door. She held up one finger for the red head to wait.

"Is something wrong?" Felicity refocused on the conversation.

"No. I can't want to have lunch with one of my favorite people?" And it was the truth. After Thea learned the truth about Oliver and Felicity was officially his girlfriend, the two of them had spent a lot of time together. Oliver often wondered if it was good thing that he introduced the two of them, since his blood pressure rises when they are together.

"Yeah. I guess so. What time and where?"

"Say 12:30 at Mi Amore?"

"Ok."

"Alright, I'll see you then." Felicity hung up her phone. "Hi Scarlett. How are you?"

"Fine." Scarlett handed Felicity a few file folders. "These all need your signature." Felicity placed them off to the side.

"Thanks Scarlett." Felicity looked up when she did not see Scarlett move. "Is there anything else?" But Felicity noticed Scarlett's eyes were on Felicity's hand.

"Congratulations." Scarlett said

"Oh thanks. It's kind of new. If you could keep to yourself. We haven't gotten around to tell anyone yet."

"Of course. My lips are sealed." Scarlett left Felicity's office. Felicity grabbed her phone again and his extension 1.

"How's my beautiful wife?" Oliver greeted her.

"Not wife yet."

"Just practicing."

"Mmhm. So I called everyone and there are going to meet us at Mi Amore at 12:30."

"Sounds perfect. I'll make sure my schedule is clear."

"Already done."

"What would I do without you?"

"You'll never have to find out."  
"OK. I'll come get you at 12."

"Alright."

Arrow- - -Olicity- - -Arrow

Oliver held the door open for Felicity as they entered Mi Amore. The exclusive Italian restaurant was very private and accommodating to their VIP guest. Felicity followed the hostess while Oliver guided her with a hand on her low back. His body behind hers with his back to the door. A protective gesture that made Felicity smile.

"Lis!" Thea stood up to greet them.

"Hey Thea." Felicity was careful to keep her left hand out of view. "You guys the first ones here?"

Thea nodded. "Carly just called and said they would be here in a few minutes and you know how Laurel gets when she's on a case. " Thea explained.

"Yeah."

Felicity smiled at Oliver as he pulled her chair out. Soon Carly and Diggle showed up followed by Tommy, then Laurel. Felicity took a minute to look around the table at the people who had become her family. It hadn't always been easy. There have certainly been struggles over the years. After the Undertaking and Tommy healing from his injuries. To Thea and Roy finding out who the 'Hood' really was. Tommy and Oliver getting their friendship back on track. Felicity turned her gaze to Laurel. A woman who just a few short years ago, Felicity didn't think would be a friend, much less a key person in her life.

"What are thinking about so hard?" Felicity focused on the present and saw everyone staring at her.

"Nothing." Felicity felt Oliver gently squeeze her hand under the table. Felicity smiled at him. Drinks were handed out and Felicity couldn't wait anymore. She caught Oliver's eye before she put her left hand on the table in full display.

"Oh my god!" Thea exclaimed. Making every one jump at the table.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked

"You're engaged?!" Thea said loudly. Felicity blushed and noticed all eyes in the place were on them.

"Say it a little louder, Thea, I don't think the people in the next city heard you." Roy muttered.

"I'm so happy!" Thea came around the table to hug Felicity. "You'll officially be my sister." Oliver say back while everyone hugged Felicity. The girls looked at the ring while the guys slapped Oliver on the back. Diggle was the last to come up to Felicity.

"So he finally did it?" Diggle teased, pulling Felicity into a hug. Felicity held on tightly to Dig while nodding. "You are so good for him and him for you. You are gonna be an amazing wife."

"And you are gonna make me cry." Felicity said. Dig pulled back and placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

Dig turned to Oliver. "I know I said this when you first started dating, but if you hurt her, I'll have to kill you."

"Yeah Ollie. We get to keep her if you ever do something stupid enough to drive her away." Thea joked.

Felicity laughed as she slid under Oliver's arm. The heavy weight around her shoulder, a comfort. "Leave him alone. Wild horses couldn't drag me away from him."

"Aww." The group said. Felicity blushed as Oliver leaned down to kiss her.

Arrow- - -Olicity- - -Arrow

"When does your mom get back from her trip?" Felicity asked as they walked back into the house.

"In a week. Why?"

"I would like to tell her in person about our engagement."

"She sort of knows."

"What do you mean?"

"Felicity sat on the couch. Oliver picked up her left hand, running his thumb over the band. "The band is new. The old one was cut. But the diamond was my great grandmother's. Mom got it out of the vault for me so I could have it placed in a new setting."

"She's ok with me having a Queen family heirloom?"

"First, it was left to me do with as I please. Second, she was very excited to know I was giving this ring to you. Felicity, I only plan to do this once. We are forever."

"Are you ready for a forever with me?" Felicity joked.

"Forever isn't long enough." Felicity cupped Oliver's cheek.

"You are the sweetest man sometimes."

"Only sometimes?" Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"Don't even think about it." Felicity warned him. She tried to get up to run but Oliver was too quick. She yelled playfully as Oliver tickled her sides. "Oliver, stop." She laughed out.

"Tell me I'm sweet." Felicity just laughed till Oliver tickled her harder.

"Ok, ok. You're sweet all the time."

"Now tell me you love me." Oliver's hands stopped and slid around her waist.

Felicity cupped his face with both hands. Bringing her forehead to rest to his. "I love you…so much forever and ever."

Their kiss started out gentle, but like all their kisses, soon turned passionate. Felicity threw her legs over Oliver's lap to straddle him. Rising to her knees where she was taller, Felicity opened her eyes to gaze down at Oliver. With one finger, Felicity traced the line on his face. Oliver kept his gaze her.

"I can't wait to be your wife." Felicity confessed

"We can fly to Vegas tonight." Oliver offered. Felicity playfully smacked his chest.

"Not only would our friends and family kill us for not being there to witness it. But since we are only doing this once. You are not denying me a real wedding."

"You can have whatever want."

"And you really mean that too."

"Of course. Like a said, we are doing this once. I want you to have the wedding of your dreams."

"Will you be at the end of the aisle waiting for me?"  
"Of course." Oliver answered with no hesitation.

"Then it will be the wedding of my dreams." Felicity leaned won to kiss him again.

Arrow- - -Olicity- - -Arrow

The couple didn't leave their house for the next few days. Turning off their cell phones and forgetting the world. Felicity kept her tablet on encase of an Arrow emergency. When they finally left their house, they were blinded by the flashing lights of the paparazzi on their front lawn.

"What the hell." Oliver growled. He kept a protective arm around Felicity as he led them to the car.

"Mr. Queen! Mrs. Smoak!" They all yelled. "Tell us about the engagement! How did he propose? Where's the ring?" The paparazzi were blinding Felicity. After being public with Oliver, she was use to the occasional paparazzi but this was crazy.

"Get off my lawn." Oliver growled at them. He got Felicity into the car. As they drove off, Oliver called Diggle.

"Where are you?"

"On our way to QC. How did the paparazzi know the engagement?"

"I don't know but Thea wasn't exactly quiet in the restaurant. Any one of those people could have gone to the press." Diggle said.

"They're all over the lawn. Get security there to make them back up." Oliver growled. Felicity placed a hand on top of Oliver's.

"On it."

"Thanks." Felicity said. "We'll see you when we get to QC." Felicity hung up the phone.

"I think we're going to have to move."

"What? Why?"

"Did you see what happened this morning? They were all over our lawn. We need to live in a gated community with security."

"But I like our house."

"And I need you safe. What about when we have children? Do you want them that close?"

"Whoa. We just got engaged. Slow down on the children thing."

Oliver took a quick glance at Felicity. "Do you want children?" Oliver asked

"Of course I want your babies. But we just got engaged. I want to be married before the babies come." Felicity smiled at him. Oliver nodded. It was the same madness as they pulled up to QC. This time Diggle and three security guards were waiting for them.

"Wait till I get around before you get out."

Before Felicity could yell at him for ordering her around, Oliver was out of the car. Felicity just shook her head. Diggle stood next to Oliver as Oliver held out his hand. Felicity put her hand in his. Making sure to keep her left hand out of view. Just to spite all the photographers trying to get a picture of her ring. She was surrounded by a wall of men with Oliver and Diggle on either side. As soon as they were inside, the extra men left, leaving Oliver, Felicity, and Diggle in the executive elevator.

"That was insane." Felicity commented.

"Glad you agree. You'll be getting your own bodyguard."

"What?" Felicity turned to face Oliver. "Oliver…"

"This isn't up for discussion. This is your safety."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know you can. I trained you. But I want you protected. Please." Oliver lowered his voice. Felicity took one look into his eyes filled with concern and love. She sighed and nodded.

"Fine. One person."

"Two."

"One or you will be sleeping on the couch for eternity…even on our wedding night." Felicity threatened. They held eye contact till Oliver relented.

"Fine. One security guard." Diggle let out a small laugh. Oliver looked at his friend. "What?"

"I've seen you face down men with guns but one look from this tiny woman and your putty in her hands."

"He's a smart man." Felicity said. The elevator dinged on Felicity's floor. "Love you." Felicity said, leaning up to kiss him. Diggle averted his eyes.

"Lunch?"

"I have a lunch meeting with the Research and Development team on the new project."

"Ok." Felicity and Oliver shared one more kiss before Felicity left the elevator. When the doors shut, Diggle laughed again. "What?"

"You are so whipped."

"Shut the hell up."

Arrow- - -Olicity- - -Arrow

Felicity rubbed the back of her neck as she stretched. A glance at the clock revealed it was time for a lunch meeting. Opening her office door, she saw a man in a suit standing outside her door. "Can I help you?" She asked

"Mrs. Queen. I'm Kevin Rodgers. Your personal security guard."

"Right. Give me just a second." Felicity closed the door and picked up her phone. Oliver picked up on the second ring. "What did you do?" She demanded.

"What?"  
"Don't act like you don't know. There is man named Kevin outside my door calling me Mrs. Queen."

"Well that's that you'll be."

"Oliver. I agreed about the security guard but I didn't think he'd be here so soon."

"He's there for your protection."

"You are infuriating." Felicity replaced the phone. Felicity opened the door to her office again. "Firstly, call me Felicity."

"I'll stick with Mrs. Queen."

"I'm not a Queen yet." Felicity said as they walked into the elevator.

"Mr. Queen has instructed me to call you Mrs. Queen."

"Yeah well Mr. Queen isn't here and since you are going to be with me…Felicity is just fine."

"Felicity it is then."

Felicity nodded as they exited the elevator. Kevin stepped in front of her as they neared the front doors. Kevin helped her into the car and got in the driver's seat. Everything was going good till they got back to Queen Consolidated. One of the photographers pushed into Felicity, making her stumble and trip on her heels, sending her crashing to the ground.

"Son of a bitch." Felicity mumbled to herself. Kevin helped Felicity up from the ground. Other security came out to help. "I'm fine." She said to Kevin when they got inside. Kevin pulled out his phone. "Who are you calling?"

"Mr. Queen."

"No. I am fine." Kevin just guided her to the elevator. "Kev…"

"Mr. Queen, there was a problem." Felicity could hear Oliver ell from the other side of the elevator.

"Give me that." Felicity took the phone from Kevin. "Oliver."

"Are you ok? What happened?"

"I'm fine. One of the paparazzi got a little pushy."

"What!"

"But I'm fine." Kevin took the phone away.

"She's bleeding, sir. I'm bring her up to the top floor as we speak." Felicity knew her fate was sealed with that sentence. Oliver and Diggle were waiting when the elevator doors opened. Oliver immediately swept her up into his arms.

"It's not really that bad. I tripped over my own heel."

"After you were pushed." Kevin provided.

"And where were you?" Oliver growled at Kevin.

"Hey…he was right with me." Felicity looked at Kevin who was standing by the office door. "You can have the rest of the day. I'll be fine." She knew after this morning and this afternoon, Oliver wasn't going to let her out of his sight. Felicity winced when Oliver dabbed alcohol on her wound.

"Sorry." He said.

"You're fine." Felicity ran her hand over his hair.

"I'm gonna give you guys a minute. Call me if you need me." Diggle kissed Felicity's forehead before leaving the room.

"Your mom left me a message while I was at lunch." Felicity said trying to lighten the mood.

"Something wrong?" Oliver placed the bandage on her knee.

"No. She got back a little early and wanted us to join her for dinner. Six pm sharp." Oliver just nodded. He ran a hand over the bandage covered knee. "I really am fine."

"Yeah." Felicity sighed before tugging Oliver to sit next to her.

"If it makes you worry less, we can look for a new place…in a gated community."

"Two guards."

"You better quit while you're ahead."

"I just want you safe. From Oliver Queen's enemies and Green Arrow's." Oliver rested his forehead against Felicity's. "I can't lose you."

"You won't." Felicity said. She patted his cheek before pulling back. "Now, I see paperwork you need to get done. I'll run some of those scans for Green Arrow. You work on QC work so we can get out of here on time." Oliver gave her a quick kiss before moving back to his desk. Always keeping her in the corner of his eyes.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoy this chapter :) Please take a few seconds to let me know what you think. I love to hear from everyone. :) I am currently writing three papers for school, so I don't know when the next update will be out. I do have parts of Chapter Three already written. Classes are over next week, so updated will become quicker after that :) Remember to hit the review button and show this story some love :)**


	3. The Engagement Party

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ARROW**

**AN: I want to thank everyone for all the review and favorites and alerts. Again, if you have any questions about events that happened before my story is set, please inbox me. This chapter is longer then the two previous chapters so it took a little longer to write. Please remember to review :) I hope you enjoy chapter 3...**

* * *

**The Engagement Party**

Later that afternoon, Oliver and Felicity were pulling into the Queen mansion. Felicity pointed out Thea and Roy's car. When they entered they were immediately greeted by Raisa. "Good afternoon Mr. Oliver, Ms. Felicity."

"Hello Raisa." Felicity greeted warmly. "I saw Thea and Roy are here."

"In the living room with your Mrs. Queen."

"Thanks Raisa." Oliver says as he guides Felicity to the living room.

"Oliver, Felicity." Moira greeted when they walked into the living room. Hugs were exchanged. Moira held Felicity at arm's length after the hug. "How are you dear? I saw what happened this afternoon."

"Just a little scrap on the knee."

"She was bleeding." Oliver rumbled

"I'm fine." Felicity sat on the couch.

"We're looking for a new place. The one we're in doesn't offer much security." Oliver said

"Move in here." Moira said

"What?"

"Mom?"

"Oliver…with Thea at Roy's. It's just me and Walter in this big house. With you and Felicity it could have a family again."

"Where would you and Walter live?"

"Queen Consolidated holds several properties in the city." Oliver looked at Felicity. She was staring at Moira.

"Are you sure you're ok with us…me moving in your home."

"It will be your home and I would love for you to have it." Felicity looked up at Oliver.

"This is completely up to you." Felicity looked back at Moira.

"Thank you…so much. We would love to live here." Felicity said.

"Great." Moira said, "How did your father take the news of your engagement?"

"He was really happy. Said his little girl grew up to fast."

"Kids will do that to you."

"So when are you making me an aunt?" Thea asked

"Have you and your brother been talking?" Felicity joked, "We just got engaged. Let us get married before we start picking out nursery patterns." Before more could be said on the topic, Walter entered the room.

"Walter." Thea and Felicity got up to hug the older man.

"Dinner is ready." Raisa announced. The family headed into the dining room.

"I hear there is happy news to share." Walter said as he and Oliver took the heads of the table. Felicity and Moira on one side across from Thea and Roy. Felicity nodded her head and held up her hand.

"Oliver asked a few days ago."

"Congratulations." Walter held up his wine glass. "To Oliver and Felicity. And many years of happiness."

"To Oliver and Felicity." Everyone said. Felicity smiled at the older man.

"You must let me throw you an engagement party."

"We could have it at Verdant." Thea said. Felicity just sat back while Thea and Moira talked about the engagement party. She just smiled into her dinner.

Arrow- - -Olicity- - -Arrow

Felicity was packing up the guest bedroom when she heard the doorbell ring. Felicity headed towards the door, standing on her tip toes to peak out the peephole. She threw open the door when she saw the man on the other side. "Daddy!" Felicity threw herself into his arms. William Smoak hugged his daughter tight.

"How's my little girl?" William asked as Felicity stepped back.

"Wonderful, like always. Come on in." Felicity let him in the apartment. William scanned the apartment.

"Where's Oliver?"

"Getting dinner." Felicity said pulling out her cell phone to tap a quick message to Oliver.

"What's with all the moving boxes?"

"I haven't had a chance to tell you…we're moving. With all the craziness that was the paparazzi finding out about the engagement, Oliver wanted to move somewhere safer. So, Moira offered us Queen Mansion." Felicity took a seat next to her father on the couch.

"That's great. It a big house for the two of you. Plan on expanding?"

"Everyone with the babies." Felicity threw her hands up in the air. "Everyone will get a baby when I am good and ready to have one. What is it about getting engaged that makes everyone think you are about to pop out a baby? Did anyone think I might want to enjoy my husband for a little bit before I started popping out offspring."  
"I forgot to warn you to stay away from the baby topic." Both heads snapped around at the sound of Oliver's voice.

"I didn't hear you come in." Felicity said.

"You were too busy ranting." Oliver said as he sat the bags of food down. "Hi William."

"Oliver."

"Whatever." Felicity dismissed it with a wave of her hand. After shaking hands with his future father-in-law, Oliver leaned down to kiss Felicity's head.

"Glad you could make it for the engagement party." Oliver said to William as he began pulling out burgers from the bag.

"Me too." William eyed the three burgers that were sitting in front of Oliver. He had one in front of him and Felicity had her chicken sandwich. "Where do you put all that?" He asked

"Oliver has a high metabolism." Felicity said thinking off all his time on the salmon ladder. "And he works out a lot." After dinner, William had to leave. "I'm sorry we couldn't offer you a room. The guest bedroom is full of boxes and crap."

"The hotel I have is fine." William reassured his daughter as he put on his coat. He gave Felicity a hug and Oliver a hand shake. "I'll see you both tomorrow." Felicity nodded. After her dad left, Felicity turned and collapsed onto the couch.

"You ok?" Felicity opened her eyes to see Oliver standing there looking concerned.

"I'm fine."

"We can cancel the engagement party if you don't want it."

"It's not that. I promise. I'm actually looking forward to celebrating with everyone."

"There's something wrong." Oliver sat next to her. Felicity smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It just hit home how far away my dad is. I miss him."

"Felicity, anytime you want to visit him, just say the word. I can have a chopper in the air in under 10 minutes. 5 if we're at Queen Consolidated." Felicity leaned up to kiss him.

"This is why I love you."

"Because I have a chopper?"

"Because of your willingness to do anything it takes to make me happy. I love you for that." Felicity reached up to kiss him again.

"I will always do everything I can to make you happy for the rest of our lives."

Arrow- - -Olicity- - -Arrow

"Everything ok in there?" Oliver asked as he knocked on the door to the bathroom. Felicity had been inside of there for the last two hours.

"Everything's fine. I'll be out in a minute." Felicity promised.

Oliver turned away and walked around boxes back out to the living room. The moving process was sluggish but getting there. Oliver glanced out the window and saw the limo waiting. He turns when he catches the sound of Felicity's heels clicking down the hallway.

"Wow." Was all he was able to get out after seeing Felicity. She blushed a deep scarlet while tucked away a loose ringlet of blond hair.

"It's not too obvious?" Felicity gestured down to her green cocktail dress. The overlay was made with delicate lace and fell to her knees. She paired up the green dress with gold jewelry and gold heels.

"You forget I named my club Verdant." Oliver walked over to her. He slid an arm around her waist. "You look beautiful. And I am a very lucky man to have you by my side." Oliver kissed the spot just below her ear.

"You keep that up and we'll never get out of here." Felicity pushed him away. One more check of her makeup and they were out the door.

Arrow- - -Olicity- - -Arrow

When they pulled up to Verdant there was crowds of reports out front and across the street. Oliver waited till the security team met him at the door. Exiting the limo first, Oliver held his hand out to her. Smiling up at him, Felicity slipped her hand into his. As she slid from the back of the limo, Oliver placed a kiss on her knuckles. She let him lead her into the building. The place was full of family, friends, and business associates at Moira's request. Everyone wanted to see the heir to the Queen Dynasty and current CEO finally marry.

"There they are!" Felicity and Oliver heard Tommy's booming voice. Suddenly a spotlight was shinned on them. "Please let me introduce to you Mr. and the soon-to-be Mrs. Queen." Everyone clapped and Felicity tried to keep her face from turning red. She leaned up to whisper into Oliver's ear.

"I'm going to wipe his bank account clean." She threatened. "He knows I hate being the center of attention." Felicity hissed. Oliver saw Tommy coming their way and tried to warn him.

"Hey buddy! Lis!" Tommy said, "You guys look like you need a drink." Felicity narrowed her eyes at him. "What did I do?" He asked innocently.

"You know what you did Thomas Merlyn and let me tell you this, you better watch your bank account. Money does disappear." She left the two boys on their own. Oliver's eyes tracked her till she was standing next to Thea and Laurel.

"I really would watch your bank account. Felicity's not above changing your password and locking you out." Oliver said.

"You say that like she's done it to you before." Tommy said.

"Whatever, just apologize before you regret it. Cause if she's mad, she'll talk to the rest of them. And when one's mad…"

"They're all mad." Tommy finished.

"The gruesome foursome." Roy said from behind them. They all looked over at where all three girls were talking.

"Do not let any of them hear you call them that." Oliver threatened.

"Like I would be that dumb." Roy scuffed.

Across the bar, the girls were discussing their men. "Those three are probably over there thinking we're plotting their destruction." Felicity said shaking her head. Carly passed her a glass of champagne.

"Roy calls us the gruesome foursome." Thea said, "He just thinks I don't know about it."

"Boys forget we are much smarter than they are." Laurel said.

"Cheers to that." All four girls clinked their glasses together.

"Do we want to know what they are toasting too?" Diggle asked as he joined the group.

"Probably our destruction." Roy said.

"Oh but what a way to go." Tommy said.

"Here they come." Roy muttered as the girls came up to them.

"We have a problem."

'What's going on?"

"That search I've been running…just popped up with an answer. It's leaving on a plane in an hour."

"How are we going to sneak out of our engagement party?" Oliver asked.

"Got you covered." Tommy said,

"Roy, Diggle. You two stay up here. It would look really strange if the four of us disappear." Oliver said as he took Felicity's hand. Once they were in the basement, Felicity when over to her computers,

"Go get changed. I'll brief you while you get there." Felicity said as she booted up her computers. When she didn't hear anything, she turned to see him staring at her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry we have to deal with this tonight."

"Oliver, it's a part of your life that I accepted years ago. So what if we miss a few dinners or parties. We're saving the city." Felicity leaned up to kiss him. "Now, go save that city."

Felicity pushed him towards the leather in the case. He took his leather outfit and went to get changed. Soon enough, he was out the door with Felicity in his ear to guide him. Oliver jumped rooftop to rooftop till he got to his destination. He set up on the corner to get a good shot.

"The target should be coming in any minute." Felicity whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Oliver questioned.

"I don't know…just focus on the mission." Oliver let out a small laugh which was cut short when his target showed up. The drug dealer that has been selling lethal doses of cocaine to kids but the police could never pin anything on him. Oliver watched and waited as the drug dealer got out of his car to head towards a boat.

"Target in sight. Ready to engage."

"All cameras are down. The information is being sent to the police as we speak. There's a patrol car close, so be quick and careful."

"Perfect." Oliver drew an arrow from his quiver and notched it. Oliver could hear the faint sound of the sirens in the distance as he let his arrow cut through the air. Twenty minutes later, he was back in the Arrow Cave. "Lis?" He call out, "Felicity."

Oliver pushed the hood from his head. Something sparkly caught his eye. Walking over to where he keeps his arrows Oliver's jaw dropped. Hanging from the tip of one of his arrows was Felicity's bra and panties. Lifting them from the arrows, Oliver discovers they were still warm. He wasted no time stripping away his Green Arrow gear and back into his suit. Oliver took the stairs two at a time. When he came out from the back. He looked around for Felicity.

"Everything go ok?" Oliver heard Diggle ask next to him.

"Mmhm." Oliver said distractedly.

"You looking for someone?"

"Felicity."

"She came up a few minutes ago. She went to talk to some people." Diggle pointed her out. Oliver's eyes narrowed when he saw she was talking to a man. "You ok?" Diggle asked when he saw Oliver's hands clench into fist. "Felicity had this weird smile when she came up."

"Fine." Oliver started making his way to Felicity. Then Roy stepped in front of him.

"Hey. That _thing_ go ok?"

"Fine." Oliver moved around him to continue. However, when he looked up, Felicity wasn't where she was before. Oliver looked around the room. He spotted her being led over to the back. An investor hand low on her back. Oliver growled and started towards the bar.

"Oh Oliver. There you are." His mother's voice stopped him. Keeping half his gaze on Felicity, Oliver turned to face his mother.

"Hello mom."

"Where did you sneak off too?"

"Just needed some fresh air." Oliver lied

"Hmm, well come dance with your mother."

"Mom…" Oliver was old enough to realize he just wined like a three year-old.

"One dance with your mother."

Oliver found he could not deny the women in his life anything. So reluctantly, Oliver went to the dance floor with his mother. However he couldn't keep his attention away from Felicity. She was talking and laughing with the man, gesturing with her hands like she does when she's excited. Oliver knew his mother was talking to him but couldn't hear a word. His fingers clenched involuntarily when he saw the man brush Felicity's arm. Moira hissed and took her hand away.

"Oliver?"

"Sorry mom." Oliver went over to the bar, pushing past the people. When he got there, only the man was sitting at the bar.

"Mr. Queen, Andrew Devine. You have a wonderful woman in Felicity."

"Thanks." Oliver grunted. "Where did she go?" Andrew pointed and Oliver turned around. Felicity smiled and waved at Oliver as she continued up the stairs to Oliver's office. He waited only a few seconds before following after her. Oliver entered the office to see Felicity sitting on his desk.

"You know, people are going to think we go at it like bunnies." Felicity remarked.

"Then maybe you shouldn't tease me."

"Whatever do you mean?" Felicity went to flick off her heels.

"Leave them on."

"Why?"

"Cause when I fuck you. I want to feel them digging into my back."

A shot of lush tore through Felicity. Leaving her breathless, tingling and her nipples pebbled and noticeable through her dress. Something inside Oliver snapped. He was at the desk in a blink of an eye. He slammed his mouth down on hers. Felicity wrapped a leg around his hip and arms around his neck. Oliver started trailing his kisses down her collarbone. Felicity grabbed the short pieces of his hair to keep him in place. Right as Felicity got Oliver out of his shirt and Oliver unzipped her dress, there was a knock on the door. Both groaned at the interruption.

"Oliver? Felicity?" They heard Thea's voice on the other side.

"Thea, leave them alone." They heard Roy say.

"They're probably in there getting their freak on." Felicity shook her head at Tommy's words.

"Maybe we should leave them to come out on their own." Diggle was always the voice of reason.

"They're not gonna go away." Felicity whispered to him. Oliver zipped Felicity's dress while Felicity buttoned up Oliver's shirt. After they were situated, Oliver opened the door causing six people to jump back.

"What do you want?"

"Mom wants a picture." Thea said.

"You missed a button." Tommy pointed out. Oliver glanced down to see that Felicity missed a button.

"There you all are. What are you doing up in the office?" Moira asked at the top of the stairs. Felicity's face felt like it was on fire. Felicity smoothed down the skirt of her dress when her eyes went wide. She felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest.

"Oliver…" Felicity mumbled to him.

"Come down stairs. I want a picture of the family."

"Oliver." Felicity yanked on his arm. "I need my _stuff_ back."

"You were fine without it earlier." Felicity's jaw dropped when Oliver followed his mother down the stairs. Felicity seethed as she followed him.

"You are going to get it when we get home mister and not in a good way."

Felicity mumbled to him through a smile. Moira and Walter stood in the middle with Oliver and Felicity on Moira's side and Thea and Roy on the other side. "You can send all the pictures to my publicist." Moira told the man. Oliver laid his hand on Felicity's back, low enough to feel she had nothing on underneath.

"Oliver! Ms. Smoak." The couple turned at the sound of their names. Oliver immediately tensed up when he saw who was calling them.

"Bruce." Oliver nodded towards the man. Bruce Wayne took Felicity's hand in his, kissing the back.

"Ms. Smoak. I must say you look positively beautiful."

"Thank you Mr. Wayne." Felicity untangled her hand from his.

"Please it's Bruce."

"Then I must insist on Felicity."

"Well Felicity, would you care to dance?"

"She can't." Oliver said. He tightened his hold on Felicity.

"I believe she can speak for herself."

"And you won't be speaking at all if you don't back up."

"Do I make you nervous Oliver? Afraid she'll run away with a real billionaire?"

"OK." Felicity placed herself between the men. "Both of you back to your corners." Felicity turned to Bruce. "Thank you for the lovely offer, but no thank you. I know you did it just to irritate Oliver. I hope you have a lovely evening Mr. Wayne." Felicity tried to pull Oliver away but he stopped and leaned closer to Bruce.

"You know I'd hate to see Batsy fall out of the sky because someone clipped his wings."

"Batman will stay in his city unless he's invited. Can't say the same about Green Arrow. Your target tonight was headed to Gotham."

"Well he was in Starling City." Felicity tugged on Oliver's hand.

"Come on." She insisted. When they were far enough away, she looked up at Oliver. "What is up with the two of you?"

"We went to boarding school together. We didn't get along them and we don't get along now."

"Is it cause he also dresses up…"

"I don't dress up. It's a uniform."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"We compete at everything."

"Don't worry. I've been messing around in Research and Development lab. I've got some new gadgets that will blow Batman out of the water." Felicity whispered to him. Oliver smiled down at her.

"I know there was a reason I loved you."

"Mmhm." Felicity leaned up to give him a kiss. They turned when the music cut off and saw Moira and William standing on stage.

"Everyone, if you would please grab a glass." Moira said, "For those of you who don't know the man beside me. He raised the wonderful woman I will soon call a daughter." Felicity and Oliver where given glasses of champagne. Moira found the two of them in the crowd. "I am so happy to welcome you into the family, Felicity." Moira turned it over to William.

"I have to say, I was a little worried when I heard Felicity was dating Oliver Queen. I had heard of his reputation with women. But after meeting him and watching him with my little girl. I couldn't imagine a better man to love her and protect her." Felicity tried to choke down the tears. Oliver led Felicity to the stage where he shook William's hand.

"I will always love and protect your daughter…with my life." Oliver vowed.

"And that's all I ask."

Moira raised her glass and everyone else followed. "To Oliver and Felicity."

"To Oliver and Felicity." Everyone toasted.

Arrow- - -Olicity- - -Arrow

Felicity flung her shoes to the corner as Oliver closed the door to their apartment. Felicity stretched her arms above her head, making her dress ride up her thighs. Oliver watched the hemline go higher and higher. Felicity kept her back to him as she pulled her hair to one side. Oliver watched her struggle with the zipper for a second before assisting. Felicity turned to face him, keeping the dress covering her chest.

"Thank you baby." Felicity's voice was a low seductive tone. Oliver just grinned at her. He reached to pull the dress down when Felicity stepped out of his reach.

"Where are you going?"

"Me? I'm going to bed. You…are sleeping on the couch."

"Wh…what?" Felicity smirked at him from inside their bedroom.

"Always remember to never mess with someone smarter then you." Felicity closed the door to their bedroom. Oliver stared at the closed door and tried to see if she was serious. When she didn't open the door again. Oliver tried the handle and felt that it was locked. So he knocked on the door. "Blankets are in the box in the spare room."

"Felicity, open the door."

"Nope. You get to sleep on the couch tonight."

"You know I can get in." Oliver tried.

"But you won't because if you do, there will be some dirty secret airing to your family. I know all your secrets Oliver Queen."

"Like what?" Oliver challenged.

"Like the fact that you dance around in your socks and boxers to 'Old Time Rock and Roll' ala Tom Cruise. Or that you cry at the end of 'The Notebook' when old Noah and Allie pass away."

"Now, now. No need to be getting crazy. You keep all that to yourself and I'll sleep on the couch tonight."

"Good boy." As Oliver headed to get a blanket, he started to wonder when he became so whipped.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoy this chapter :) Please take a few seconds to let me know what you think. I love to hear from everyone. :) With Christmas time right around the corner, I probably won't get a chance to update untill after the holiday's. I have started chapter four and will be writing over the holidays. I hope everyone has a happy holiday and a wonderful new year and I will see everyone in 2014 :) Remember to hit the review button and show this story some love :) Thanks.**


	4. Dress Shopping

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ARROW.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday and a great New Year. I started off mine being sick for almost a week which is why this chapter is a little later than expected. I want to thank all the reviewers for their kind words for Chapter 3. Every one of you reading this story and liking is why I write and I thank you for giving me that outlet. Please enjoy Chapter Four...**

* * *

**Dressing Shopping**

Felicity watched the movers carefully as they lifted her box of tech equipment. Moving day was finally upon them and Felicity was overseeing the movers. The apartment was almost bare, with only the furniture still there for the Salvation Army to collect.

"You can leave that." Felicity said as a mover picked up a box. "That's for the Salvation Army."

"That's everything then Ms. Smoak."

"Great. You can head over to the Queen grounds." Felicity couldn't make herself call it a mansion yet. She let out a small laugh at that. Felicity Smoak small town girl, awkward, shy, MIT grad was now living in a mansion.

"What are you laughing at?" Felicity turned to Thea as the younger girl entered the apartment.

"Nothing. Just never thought I'd be living in a mansion. Oh what the homecoming queen would say to me now."

"I take it you were very popular in high school?" Thea said as the girls locked up the house. There was a body-guard out front and a driver by the sedan door.

"Ms. Smoak, Ms. Queen." The driver opened the door.

"Thanks." Felicity slid in first. Thea dropped her bag on the floor. "I was a nerd in high school. The homecoming queen was not a friend of mine."

"Well homecoming queens are bitchy whores anyway."

"Thea!" Felicity laughed as she playfully pushed her arm. As they passed through the gates at the end of the driveway, Felicity's cell phone rang. "Hey Oliver."  
"Hey babe. Are you at the mansion?"

"We just pulled in. The movers are unpacking as we speak." Felicity said sliding out of the car. "What's up?"

"I locked myself out of the computer and the IT people can't get it unlocked."

"Because I created a code only I would know. The only way you could have locked yourself out is to type the wrong password three times." Their was silence on the other end. "You forgot your password again?"

"You're the one that set it to change passwords every 30 days."

"For your protection. Hold on." Felicity put the phone dawn a little. Thea looked amused. "I have to go save your brother before his meeting. Can you supervise the movers?"

"Of course." Thea headed into the house.

Felicity put the phone back up. "I'll be there in 10 minutes. Leave it alone till I get there."

"You're a life saver."

"Yeah, yeah." Felicity climbed back into the sedan. "See ya in a few minutes."

Felicity watched the numbers in the Executive elevator climb as they took her closer and closer to the top floor. Her eyes wandered over to the stoic man next to her. This bodyguard didn't say much but he was always behind her. Like a shadow she couldn't shake. When the elevator doors opened, he stepped out first and held the doors open for her. She smiled at Oliver's assistant before going into Oliver's office. Oliver reclined in his chair behind the desk while Dig was sitting on the couch.

"Is this what the two of you do all day?"

"Me? I'm just security. So as long as he behaves. I have a relatively boring day." Dig said standing up.

"I would be working but someone locked me out of my computer."

"Don't blame this on me. You were the one that wanted the best security protocols for your system."

"I'm gonna go grab us some lunch while you two finish up your domestic spat." Dig made it to the door before he turned around. "Felicity try not to beat him up two bad. Public frowns on domestic violence."

Felicity laughed as she made her way around Oliver's desk. "Move it buddy." Felicity went to push Oliver out-of-the-way when he grabbed her around the waist. "Oliver!" She laughed as she fell into his lap. "Your office is made of glass."

"Taken care of." Oliver reached over and tapped a few keys on his phone. The glass suddenly turned dark, shielding them from prying eyes.

"Oliver! Now she thinks we're in here having sex." Oliver wiggled his eyebrows. "We are not having sex in your office."

"Not like we haven't done it before."

"First off, I was drunk that night. A fact I still blame on Thea." Felicity reached around him and accessed his computer. "What do you want your new password to be?"

"You pick." Oliver said kissing her neck.

"Oh, stop that."

"See your mouth says one thing but your body is telling me something else." He used his teeth to tug on her earlobe. Laughing, Felicity finally pushed Oliver away.

"Diggle will be back soon and he's already caught us in enough compromising positions. Last time I couldn't look at him for a week." Felicity said as she took a seat on the corner of his desk.

"See, that image is not helping me keep my hands off you." Oliver said.

"How about this. Your mother wants us to pick a date for the wedding. She says a wedding will help but we need to have a date so we get everything rolling. Like picking out a dress and flowers."

"Talking about my mother is like a cold bucket of ice." Oliver muttered. "I am fine with whatever you choose for this wedding. I want it to be the wedding of your dreams. Don't listen to anybody else but what you want." Felicity put a hand on Oliver's jaw, letting her fingers scrap through the rough stubble on his chin.

"I love you Mr. Queen."

"I love you too."

"Eww, with the mushy stuff." Diggle commented as he walked in the office with Big Belly Burger bags in his hand.  
"Yummy, food." Felicity hoped off the desk and reached for the bags. "Aww and you got me a chocolate milk shake. If Carly hadn't of scooped you up, Dig, I would have married you." Felicity said.

"Hey." Oliver cried out in mock outrage.

Felicity just wrinkled her nose at him before looking at Dig. "John, what do you think about a spring wedding? Say April?" Felicity turned to see Oliver nod his approval.

"You do realize that gives you about six months to plan this wedding?"

"I have Thea Queen in my corner. I could have this wedding done in six weeks." Felicity said. She scooped up her burger, fries, and milk shake.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, now that I have a date for the wedding. I'm going to call your mother and Thea and the Wedding Planner. I'll see you at home later." Felicity said before leaving the office.

Arrow- - -Olicity- - -Arrow

A banging on the door drew Felicity from her sleep. Opening one eye, she only saw Oliver's chest. Letting her eyes fall shut again. She was halfway back to sleep when the banging started again. Felicity groaned and snuggled closer to Oliver.

"Make it stop." Felicity mumbled

"I know you're awake." Thea yelled from behind the closed door. "Get dressed. We have places to go."

Felicity looked up to see Oliver's eyes opened. "She's your sister. You deal with her."

"Oh no. She's pretty stubborn and I believe you are going shopping today." Oliver told her.

"I can hear you." Thea yelled, "I am going down for breakfast. You better join me in 15 minutes or I'll be back and I won't be nice this time." The pair could hear Thea leave the hallway.

"She's not kidding."

"I know." Felicity sighed before pulling herself out of Oliver's arms. She threw on Oliver's shirt and was halfway to the bathroom when she turned to see Oliver still in bed. "No, no, no. If I have to be up. You have to be up."

"Why? I'm not allowed to go shopping. I can go back to sleep."

"Oliver Queen, you go back to sleep and I'll smack you." Felicity threatened. Oliver wisely got out of bed and less than 10 minutes later, they were in the kitchen.

"Eggs are on the stove." Thea greeted.

"Did you make these?" Oliver asked as he glanced into the pan.

Thea rolled her eyes. "You know, I do live without a cook. I can cook food."

"The last time you made eggs, we were sick for days." Oliver said

"Excuse me that was the milk, not the eggs. How was I supposed to know that milk goes out of date?"

"It's a wonder how Roy doesn't get food poisoning."

"Ok both of you need to cool it." Felicity interrupted. The two siblings could squabble for hours if someone let them.

"Raisa made them before she left for Bridge club." Thea admitted.

Felicity loaded a plate for her and Oliver while he got their coffee. They both turned at the same time. One stepping to the left, the other to the right. Oliver left the coffee cups on the table and took the plates from Felicity. When Felicity put the OJ on the table she noticed Thea staring at them.

"What?" Felicity asked. Thea shook her head at the pair.

"You two are just too cute." Thea commented. "So after breakfast and you get dressed. We'll head out. Mom's gonna meet us there."

"Where are you ladies going?" Oliver asked

"You will not go anywhere near the boutique." Thea said pointing a finger at him. "The boys will be here to take you to the tux shop."

"Take security with you." Oliver said

"One."

"Two." Oliver countered. "One for each of you. Mom will have her own security. The boutique should have security there also. This is the biggest wedding in Starling City history. Reports are going to be all over this."

"Which means we'll have to be extra careful about Green Arrow things." Felicity sighed. "Fine, two security guards." Felicity relented. Oliver kissed her forehead.

"Keep your phone on and with you. You call if you need anything."

"Promise." Felicity and Thea left Oliver with the dishes while they headed upstairs so Felicity could get dressed. When they reentered the main level, they found Oliver in front of the TV. "Hey. We're heading out." Felicity told him.

Oliver stood up and grabbed his wallet. "Have fun and go crazy." He said giving her his credit card.

"Oliver…"

"What's mine is yours."

"Oh, that's the good card too." Thea said.

Oliver ignored his sister. "It has no limit so enjoy yourself. Buy a beautiful dress that I'll see at your wedding in a few months." Oliver leaned a little closer to her ear. "Just make sure it's easy to remove for the wedding night. I'd hate to rip your dress."

Felicity bit her lip and hoped her cheeks weren't as red as they felt. "Don't start something you can't finish."

"Oh I can finish."

"And that's enough." Thea took Felicity by the arm. "You two really are disgustingly sweet. We are leaving. Have a good day."

Felicity leaned over to give Oliver a kiss before Thea took her from the house. "Bye." Felicity yelled over her shoulder.

Arrow- - -Olicity- - -Arrow

Felicity was little overwhelmed when she stepped into the upscale wedding boutique. Moira and Thea immediately went off in different directions. Felicity let her eyes run over all the different fabrics and colors. She was gazing at a strapless ivory dress when she heard a throat being cleared and a voice behind her.

"I'm sorry Ms. the story is closing this afternoon." Felicity turned around to face the older woman. "Oh, Ms. Smoak, I didn't know that was you. Please follow me and I'll take you to the private fitting room we have set up for you. My name is Patricia." Felicity followed her back. "Do you have an idea for your dress?"

"I was thinking strapless. Maybe lacy. Moira and Thea are around here somewhere."

"Here we are." Felicity heard Thea yell.

"Thea, lower your voice." Moira scorned.

"We're the only one's here." Thea laid down a mass of dresses. "So I picked a few dresses that I think you will love." Thea held up one. "I can't wait to see you try this one on." Patricia took the gown and Felicity went into the changing room. With Patricia's help she put the dress on. Patricia gave her a few minutes to look at her reflection. The sleeves were long and lacy with three cut outs down the arm. "Do you hate it?" Felicity heard Thea say from the other side of the door.

"I just don't think it's me." Felicity said as she stepped out of the changing room. After a few more dress changes, Moira noticed Felicity getting quieter and quieter.

"Dear, if you don't like anything here. We can try somewhere else." Moira ignored the look of horror on Patricia's face.

"No, no it's not that. I'm sure I'll find the perfect dress here."

"Then what is it?"

"You guys are great. You really are. And you raised Oliver and he's wonderful. And Thea, you're like the sister I never had but always wanted. I couldn't do this without you and wouldn't want to but…I just…always imagined I'd have my mom here. To cry when I found the perfect dress." Felicity swiped a tear away from face. "And now I'm crying and I shouldn't be because this is a happy occasion. Can you guys just give me a minute?" Not waiting for an answer, Felicity went back in the changing room. Thea pulled out her cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Moira asked

"The one person who can calm her down." Thea put her cell to her ear. She didn't have to wait long before he answered.

"Thea…I'm still at home. You don't have to…"

"It's Felicity."

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"She's a little upset and I thought talking to you might help."

"Put her on. NOW!" Thea knocked on the dressing room door.

"I'll be out in a minute."

"Take your time but I have someone who wants to talk to you." Thea cracked the door open and gave Felicity her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey baby. What's going on? Thea said you were upset."

"I'm just being emotional. It's been year but…I wish my mom was here. I always pictured her here when I picked out my wedding dress."

"You're a bride. It's normal to want your mother."

"I guess." Felicity sighed

"You want me to come down?"

"Don't you dare Oliver Queen. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You don't sound fine."

"I'll be fine. I promise." Felicity checked her make up in mirror. "Ok, I have to go apologize to your mother and sister now."

"You have nothing to apologize for. They understand."

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too." When she hung up, Felicity took an extra second before leaving the room. She stopped when she saw Laurel and Carly standing there.

"We're here to cheer you up." Laurel said. Felicity felt the tears come to her eyes.

"You girls are the best."

All the girls descended on Felicity in a giant girl hug. Felicity was immensely grateful for the four women in front of her. While she would never trade her father from anything, after her parents divorced, she had no contact with her mother. It had started when she was younger and her brother had gotten hooked on drugs. Her father tried to get him help and finally had enough. Her mother however, refused to believe her son could any wrong, leading to the breakdown of her parents' marriage. She hadn't spoken to her mother or brother since the divorce was final.

"Ok. No more sadness. I have my two best friends, my sister, and mother-in-law here. I don't need anyone else." Felicity stated. Patricia brought over some more dresses for Felicity.

"These two are from Maggie Sottero's new collection."

"Oh, I love her designs." Laurel said. Patricia handed her a tulle ball gown and an organza gown.

"Try on the ball gown first." Carly said. After a few hours of trying on tons of dresses and a lunch break later, Felicity stepped out of the dressing room in a white satin strapless ball gown.

"Oh, sweetheart." Moira said. Instantly tears hit Felicity's eyes.

"This is it, right?" She asked the girls twirling around.

"You look gorgeous." Carly said

"I feel gorgeous. Hand me my phone please."

"What are you going to do?"

"Let me see it." Thea handed over the phone. Felicity made sure the camera only got her bare shoulders and snapped a quick picture.

Arrow- - -Olicity- - -Arrow

Oliver stepped off the platform when his phone beeped. Dressed in half a tux, Oliver took out his phone from his jacket pocket. He was a little worried when he saw the message was from Felicity. Opening the message, Oliver noticed the shine the radiated from her face and big smile on her lips. Her eyes held unshed tears that made her eyes sparkle. Oliver scrolled down to see the message below: _You have changed my life in more ways than one. I cannot wait to marry you and be your wife. I found the perfect dress that will knock your socks off. I love you and I'll see you at home. XOXO F_.

"What's with the dopey smile?" Tommy asked from behind him. Oliver showed him the picture of Felicity.

"She found her dress." Oliver finished quickly to get home to Felicity. As he entered the house, Phillip and Aurora were there to greet him. The two dogs wagged their tails as Oliver closed the door. "'Lis?"

"Hey." He heard her voice call out. "I'm in the office." Oliver followed the hallway to the office. He stopped just inside the doorway to stare. Felicity looked up at him. "Did you pick out your tux?"

"All done." Oliver took a seat on the couch. The office downstairs was Felicity's. The door only locked from the inside and the door was reinforced with bulletproof steel. Making it a safe room should something happen and Felicity needed to get somewhere safe. "You had anything to eat?"

"Not since lunch." Felicity said

Oliver got up from his seat. "Come on. I'm going to cook you dinner."

"You?"

"Yes, me."

"Spoiled rich boy who begged Raisa not to leave when your mother moved out."

"I did not beg."

"You offered to triple her salary."

"She deserved a raise and I cooked when we lived at the house."

"Boiling water for instant mac and cheese is not cooking and neither is grilled cheese." Felicity shut the lid to her laptop. "Ok, show me what you got."

"You know, now that you're officially a part of the family. You're rich too."

"Maybe but at least I was a commoner before and know who to take care of myself."

"I spent five years on an island."

"Doesn't count."

"What do you mean it doesn't count?" Oliver said as he followed her towards the kitchen.

* * *

**So, since we haven't really gotten a lot of background on Felicity from the show. I am making up my own history and back story. I know I said no drama and there won't be. That was just a little piece to explain why Felicity is without her mother during an important occasion in her lift. Now that they have a date for the wedding and dress is chosen. I will reveal her wedding dress during the wedding chapter, which is still a few away. Please remember to review. I love to hear from everyone :) I have started on Chapter Five and hope to have that up soon. Til then...**


End file.
